Zoid war Gundam
by zCreatorRX78
Summary: Join the STORY!
1. Application

Gundam/Zoid  
  
  
This is a fic I am writing and I need characters. This is a new thing I am trying and I have applications for people to try out and write on. This story will inorporate zoid and gundam anime series. It is a crossover where the readers give me characters and customized bots and I put them into the story. If you would like to fill out the application plz do so.  
The plot is a war. A war between the gundam universe and Zoid universe. PLZ I NEED BOTH! When done email me at lillman445@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Application for character-  
  
Name-  
Age-  
Personality-  
Life Dream-  
Clothes-  
Occupation( have it do with the story….pilot hacker etc…)  
Personnal history-  
Family History-  
Mothers Name-  
Fathers name-  
Favorite past time-  
Friends-  
Attitude towards life-  
Attitude towards job-  
ANYTING ELSE PLZ ADD!  
  
  
Zoid/Gundam (if ur a pilot)  
  
Custumize bot.  
Name of bot  
Zoid or gundam  
Specs.  
Weapons, armor, color scheme etc… 


	2. Gundam Focus

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer (I do not own gundam wing. Nor do I own zoids. SO F*&% OFF!)  
This story was beta read by Zelinko, a future author.  
  
  
Present Day, AC195   
Unknown location  
  
"So we move out tonight right?" The mysterious figure made a gesture towards another. The other figure seemed to nod his head in agreement with the others question. He handed him a piece of paper within an envelope. The first figure shook the others hand and they went their separate ways.  
  
Present Day AC195 Duo's Place  
  
Duo walked up to Heero and grabbed his shoulder. Heero brushed off his shoulder and turned around to face Duo. "What?" Heero asked, not showing any signs of caring what Duo wanted, although this was not unusual.   
"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?" Heero replied.  
"About Quatre. Did you hear what happened?" Duo asked with worry.   
"No," Heero replied bluntly.  
Duo seemed surprised that Heero didn't know. How couldn't he? How couldn't anyone know.  
"Heero, Quatre's pretty badly beat up ," Duo said with a sign of sadness in his voice.  
Heero turned back around and started walking. Duo started up after him. He caught up to him and started to walk with him.  
"Where ya goin' Heero?"   
"To the Maganac Base."  
"Dontcha wanna hear what happened?"  
"No"  
  
Two days ago   
Arabian Desert   
  
"Master Quatre we've received word of an unknown object moving this way"  
Quatre got up from his relaxed position and moved over to a screen. He looked at the position on the map and decided to investigate. Quatre boarded Sandrock and was on his way to the location that was specified in the notion. When he arrived, he saw nothing on his radar. He stood still he knew there was something wrong. He moved very slightly to his left. He could see something that was blending with the sand, but not well enough that he couldn't see it.  
And why was it not on his sensors? It didn't matter to him as long as he could see it. He started to slowly approach it. It looked like a mobile suit but it wasn't moving. He tried to warn it. "Attention Unidentified Mobile Suit. Drop your weapons and surrender and your life will be sparred."  
There was no response. He moved a bit closer. It was a mobile suit alright, but it seemed to be abandoned. It wasn't moving. He didn't know what to do.  
"Hmmm."  
He checked the sensors again and tried to receive data on the new weapon. He picked up no activity from within the suit, so he had no choice but to destroy it. He ripped the shotels right through the suit and jumped away. Then the unknown mobile suit exploded. When Quatre turned around to make sure he destroyed the suit, but there were no signs that suit ever being there. But how was that possible? He had heard the explosion and saw the flash…he couldn't think of how it survived. He walked his suit to the area were the suit was when a blast flew past him.  
"What the?!" He turned around and saw a scorpion like mobile suit sitting there and not moving.   
"Who ever you are I suggest you leave immediately, if you wish to live," Quatre said, as he raised the shotels to attack.  
There was no response from the scorpion. His sensors registered that 12 figures were advancing from behind him. He turned around to find twelve wolf-like mobile suits less than a quarter the size of Sandrock. They had cannons mounted on their backs and their main color scheme was white and black. They were in a perfect V formation. Quatre noticed one of them made a slight movement with their upper right leg.  
Sandrock jumped and came down upon the wolf suit just as it fired.   
"Shit!"   
Quatre had no choice but to fight them. The gundam pilot then yelled, "YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!"   
Sandrock jumped up and landed on the back of what seemed to be the leader, because it was at the point of the formation. He landed on one knee and swung his shotels and crosses his arms. In doing so, shoved both of the points of the shotels into the next two in line. He jumped while the others fired rapidly and uncaringly. Shells flew by him as he fought his way through the army. Quatre looked at his radar again and saw that there were more coming. Twice as many wolf suits were closing in on him. He could barely make them out with his eyes, but he could see them coming. The wolf suits started firing from afar, but the missed horribly. Quatre finished off the last two when the others were in range to hit him, He got ready to fight them. He rushed toward them, when something hit his leg from behind. The Sandrock fell to the ground with a crash. Sandrock's leg was completely torn from its torso. The wolf suits turned and ran, while the Scorpion came over to finish the job. Its tail was aimed for the middle of the Sandrock.  
"Is This…this is the end." Quatre muttered.  
Then Quatre heard something come out of the scorpion.   
"The names Zistus. Remember that." Then the scorpion burrowed under the sand and vanished. Quatre had enough energy to send a message to the Maganacs telling them his coordinates and what happened. When the Maganacs got to Quatre and got him out of the Gundam, Quatre was found to be badly wounded. The Maganacs recovered what was left of the leg, and brought it and Sandrock back to the Maganacs' underground base to repair Sandrock and to treat Quatre's injuries. When they tried to ask Quatre what happened all he could mutter was the word 'Zistus'.  
  
May 24th AC195   
Maganacs' Base  
  
Heero opened the door to Quatre's room and Duo was following behind him. Heero entered silently but Quatre was already awake. He was sitting up watching the TV. The news was on and the anchor woman reporting on the terrorist attacks on OZ's forces.   
"Today, another attack was mounted on one of the former Alliance's bases by a lone mobile suit. Reports are st-"  
Heero went over to the Television and turned it off.  
Heero walked over to Quatre.  
"What attacked you?" Heero asked.   
Quatre went into the whole description of the wolves and the scorpion known as Zistus. "There was something about that scorpion though… I can't put my finger on it, but it didn't seem human."  
"Neither does Heero, but that doesn't bother us." Duo remarked, trying to lighten the mood, but Duo only received a glare from Heero.   
"Was there anything that identified the scorpion? Were there Any markings or identification numbers on the scorpion ?" Heero asked, wanting to know as much as he could about these new weapons.  
Quatre thought for a minute but couldn't think of anything right away. But then…  
"Yes, There was an alphanumeric identification in red on its tail, but I don't remember what was written," Quatre answered.  
"Roger, I'll start searching any information on that right away," Heero said as he was leaving the room. Duo stayed and asked some more questions.  
  
'Could these be new OZ weapons… but why would they decide to abandon the standard mobile suit body style for the more organic bodies,' Heero thought as he left.  
  
May 25th AC195  
Howard's Cargo Tanker  
  
Duo walks in still worrying about Quatre and his attacker. The Tanker was, as usual, a mess. It had tools lying everywhere on ground near the Deathscythe. People were taking there coffee breaks and some were not even in to work yet. Dou walked in with his usual clothes on. He had is cap and black and white outfit suiting him. The Deathscythe lie there still, not moving, as if to be operated on by a surgeon. The scythe itself was next to it, under brown tarp, covered up by the world. Some times Duo felt like that, wishing he could be covered from the world. The crew was working on Deathscythe just doing standard maintenance. Howard was working on Deathscythe when he noticed Duo and saw his face. He jumped down off the Gundam to great Duo.   
"Hey Duo what's new?"   
"Nothing much. Quatre was attacked by a mobile suit and we have no leads on who made it or who's piloting. I'm worried that OZ has a new weapon. I'm gonna check things out. So whatcha doin to my buddy?"  
"Standard maintenance. We've picked a new crewmember. She checks out fine. No family background but a clean record for us. Her name is Riley."  
"Riley? Isn't a guys name?"  
Right then a girl jumped off the Deathscythe. She was full of grime and oil. She had blue eyes and was dark skinned. Her hair was shoulder length and she was thin. She also was on the taller side. She was wearing overalls and a white T-shirt. She was holding a wrench in her left hand. She walked up to Duo in a very feminine way, as if to show off her looks. She was quite beautiful, but Duo knew things in this world aren't always what they seem. And besides he had a girl friend, (Sortta)   
"Did your mom ever teach you manners?" Asked the girl  
"And you must be Riley. Pleasure to meet ya." Duo said generously  
"If you call me a guy again it will be your pleasure to meet my fist."  
Riley then turned and climbed back up onto the Deathscythe to do some maintenance.  
"Man what an attitude huh?" Duo said  
"Well you know those pilots, gotta have an attitude."  
"WHAT?! Wait a minute back up. A PILOT?! Whatcha talkin' bout Howard?"  
"You heard me. She's a Gundam pilot. She's new around here. Your friend Quatre isn't the only one who's seen those new mobile suits. She came to us looking for a job so we gave her one. The Gundam piloting was a bonus."  
"Great Heero is gonna flip when he hears about this." Duo said while slamming his hand into his forehead.  
"Heero? The guy who has no personality. You sure he's gonna care?" Howard asked.  
Duo just walked by Howard a bit of worry was sitting on his face. Then he turned around to face Howard.  
"By the way where is her Gundam?"  
"In another hold, the C deck."  
"Mind if I go check it out?"  
"That's up to her."  
"Oh great, talk to the bitch I just insulted."  
Duo walked over to his Gundam and called down Riley. She jumped down with a look of disgust on her face. She was holding a towel in one hand, while cleaning the other off.  
"I hear you're a gundam pilot too." Duo said charmingly.  
"Yea what about it?"  
"Mind I If take a look at your gundam?"  
"Sure no problem…on one condition."  
"Oh, great. What do you want?"  
"I want a permanent place on this cargo ship."  
"WHAT?! You mean to tell me I gotta deal with you every day till I die or go insane from looking at you?"  
"Yep."  
Duo pondered a little but thought it might be nice to have an extra maintenance worker fixing his up his Deathscythe.   
"Ok"  
"Great so I have a home and a job."  
Duo walked away to take a peak at the new Gundam. He went to the C deck and something big was under a brown tarp.   
"That must be it "  
He walked over and with a bit of trouble he pulled it off. Underneath was a nice looking Gundam. On the side of its left leg had the letters in purple spelling Trickster. He thought that must be the name of the gundam. It had four vulcans guns, the other two were mounted on its head and the other two mounted on its knees. The color scheme was a simple one, purple and black. The head had a V form at the top like every gundam, but the went off in a lighting shape. Its arms were like every other gundams, but the shoulders had a bulky end. They seemed to have a shoulder pad. On its back it had a thruster pack, like the one Deathscythe had. Its legs were like any other but a bit more bulk to it. It had the extra vernier space capabilities.  
"Where would someone like her get one of these?" Duo asked himself.  
"So you like it, huh?"   
"Huh?" Duo turned around, "oh Riley, yea it's ok. Nothing compared to my buddy Deathscythe though."  
"So where did you get it?" Duo asked intently.  
"Why should I tell you?" Riley said with a bit of a sarcastic tone to her voice. "Uh…because I am letting you live here?!" Duo said in a matter of factly.   
"So? Any other reasons?" She asked  
"Yea I have a super human friend…Heero!" He tried saying to make her laugh, but again his charm did not work.  
"Ummm…so? I'll see you upstairs."  
"Sure" Duo said uneasily  
  
May 27th AC195  
Circus  
  
Trowa was in the middle of his routine. Within the red and white tented cricus help one of the most talented Gundam pilots there were, the pilot of Heavyarms. He was on the tight rope showing off his moves. The crowd was clapping for him. He jumped down off the rope and bowed. He walked back stage. Back stage was Catherine and she was talking to another guy. Trowa walked up to Catherine when she was putting some of the equipment away. Her act was over and she couldn't wait to get some rest.  
"Who was that guy?"  
"Some new circus member. His name is Drick. He's here for a job and he got it. In a way, he is kinda like you."  
"huh."  
Trowa walked over to the new comer named Drick. Drick was a young guy but older than Trowa. If Trowa had to guess, he would age him around seventeen or eighteen. He was medium sized and was a thin guy. His hair was neatly gelled neatly to his head when he pulled off his wig. He had a clown act. It was a dark brown color. He seemed to love his job. It looked like he had an adrenaline rush every time he went t o do his stunts.  
"What are you for?"  
"What do you mean, I'm here for the job."  
"Don't play with me. I'm not stupid."  
Trowa had a weird look in his eyes.  
"You're the one they call Trowa aren't you?"  
"Yea my names Trowa what about it."  
"Come with me."  
Drick walked outside and Trowa followed. Drick led him deep into the woods.   
"Where are we going?" Trowa asked with a sense of anger in his tone.   
"You'll see."   
Drick led him deeper into the woods till they were way out of casual site. Against a boulder was a Gundam. A gundam that looked faintly familiar to ShenLong.   
"What is this doing here?"  
"This is my gundam. I call it Dragon."  
"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Trowa asked stoicly.  
"Names Drick and I'm here to help you. We've heard of the new mobile suits and we are here to take care of OZ and their new weapon."  
"We? There are more?"  
"Yes I believe your friend Duo has met another of our pilots. She is a great one and will be an aid to our cause."  
"We don't need you. I can handle this myself. We don't need any of you."  
"I don't care what you think I'm here to help and nothing more."  
"Who sent you?" Trowa asked intently.  
"That is classified information, but you will find out in do time."  
They walked back to the circus site silently. Trowa was thinking of why anyone would build and send another gundam. Wasn't the five Gundams hell enough to be bestowed upon the earth? And OZ already had there hands full fighting the soldiers from the former alliance and the Gundams. He didn't get it.  
  
  
Obviously to be continued R&R 


	3. Zoid View

Disclaimer (For the second time I own non of these SO SCREW YOU!) By   
the   
way, I am still looking for Zoid pilots. Chapter for application.   
(Zoid war   
Gundam)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Present Day  
Unknown Location  
  
"So we move out tonight, right?" the mysterious figure made a gesture   
towards another figure. The other figure seemed to nod his head in   
Agreement with the other's question. The second figure handed the first a piece of paper within an envelope. The first figure shook the second's hand and then they went their separate ways.  
  
Present Day   
Luxemburg HQ  
  
"So our plan was a success." Treize said to Lady Une.  
"Yes the Death Stinger project went over well. Zistis was a perfect   
pilot and he defeated the Gundam he was assigned to attack."  
"Which Gundam was it?" asked Treize 


	4. Zoid War Gundam: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gundam nor do I own Zoids so plz…don't ask!  
  
CHAPTER 3 FINALLY!  
By: zCreatorRX78  
  
June 1st, Luxemburg HQ  
  
Treize paced in his office looking down towards his desk then back up again. He questioned on whether to take up Ravens' offer or not. It was a matter of how successful he could be. 'Raven is a great Zoid pilot…' Thought Treize. There was no doubt about that…the problem was how great the Gundam pilots were. They were unbeatable. 'But if I set up a team…' Treize continued to think 'Maybe…. Just maybe.'  
"Van…Come to my office please." Treize said over the intercom.  
Van was in hangar bay A when he heard the announcement. He stood up promptly and turned to Irvine and nodded his head. Irvine looked up and smiled.  
"See you in a bit Van" Irvine said to Van.  
"Yep"  
Van walked towards the door and they opened automatically with a 'swish!' He walked through and stopped to wait for the door to close. When it closed he continued to walk through the corridor. He passed soldiers. Some stopped to salute, the others did not as they didn't have to. They were a higher rank. Some were Zoid pilots others Mobile Suit pilots. The corridor seemed to go on forever. Van stopped at a door with the title 'Hangar Bay A Exit'. He stepped through and entered another corridor. He walked a few paces when he came to another door, which was titled 'Master Treize'. Van knocked and waited. In a few   
moments the door opened and Van walked through. Passed the door was Treize standing behind his desk. Van saluted and said "Sir!" Treize waved his hand as to say there was no need for a salute. Van then put his hand down and waited for Treize to speak.  
"Van…" Treize started.   
Van waited for him to speak more. Treize made a movement for his desk draw but stopped and walked over to Vans left side. He put his hand on Vans shoulder. Van just looked at Treize.  
"Sir?" Van said a little nervous.  
"Van…I have a favor to ask you…" Treize started again.   
"Yes Sir?" Van replied.  
"I need you and Irvine to work with Raven"  
Van looked up shocked and stunned. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. His head moved back a little and he tightened up. 'Work…with RAVEN?!' Van thought to himself.  
"Sir, with all do respect, may I ask why you ask me to do this?" Van replied calmly.  
"Van…we need to directly assault the Gundams. If we can take out Gundam 5 we can take the Gundam for our self. This would allow us to have a slight advantage over the Gundams that would be left. Lady Une will brief you." Treize said quietly.  
"But sir, why Raven?" Van questioned intently.  
"Raven is an excellent pilot Van, and with his help we can most assuredly pull this off." Treize replied.  
"But Treize, what about Garu in the Red Z? He, too, would be a great deal of help." Van said trying to persuade Treize to change his mind.  
Treize walked away from Van and back behind his desk.   
"You're right, he would be a great deal of help, but I am using Garu on another objective that would be none of your concern at this moment. All I need you to do is to take out Gundam five. This is a direct order Lieutenant Van."  
Van took a step back and put a worried look on his face. "Yes sir!"  
Van turned around and started to walk out…  
"Oh, and Van…" Treize started.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Good Luck"  
"Thank you Sir!" Van then turned and walked out.  
When the door slid shut Treize let his posture loosen a little then walked over to his chair and sat down easily. He pulled open his draw and pulled out a folder with the title "CLASSIFIED" On it. He opened the folder and sighed a giant breath. 'What to do…' he thought.  
Van was on his way back to hangar bay A. He was passing soldiers. Some were young at most eighteen. Others looked like they were in their thirties. Some were skinny and other fat. Blonde hair to red hair and black to brown. But Van ignored this. He was thinking of why Master Treize was even using Raven. Van knew Raven a little, but he knew him well to know that he was in this for something. He didn't know what, but he knew it was something. Whether Treize was paying him, or Raven was going to steal something, either way it was not good.  
Van arrived at the door labeled 'Hangar Bay A Entrance'. He stood at the door and waited for it to open. When it opened Irvine was sitting there, where he was when Van left, waiting for him.   
"Hey Van" Irvine said solemnly.   
Van kept on walking, past Irvine a few paces. Irvine walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
"Van did you hear me?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Irvine" Van said as he looked down at his feet.  
"Van what's going on?" Irvine questioned intently.  
"DAMNIT ALL! WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM!?" Van screamed. The whole hangar looked over towards Van and turned their heads in question. Van looked at each one of them and told them to get back to work.  
"Whoa there…what is going on Van?" Irvine asked again.  
"I'm paired up with you and…" Van paused for a second before saying what had to be said.  
"Who else?"  
"Raven…" Van said  
Irvine to a couple steps back and starred at Van. He was confused and mad. Both of his fists clenched as his looked on in anger of what Van said. His eyes were wider than usual and his mouth gaped a little.  
"Wh-What did you SAY?!" Irvine finally seemed to say  
"You heard me…Raven."  
"WHOSE DUMB ASS IDEA WAS THAT?!?!" Irvine yelled.  
Van looked up and walked close to Irvine. Their faces were almost touching.   
"That was Master Treizes' idea." Van said quietly.  
Irvine and Van backed off and they remained normal posture.  
"Damn" Irvine replied.  
  
Maganac Base  
Mideastern Desert  
June 1st AC195  
  
Quatre was lying in his bed in the hospital center of the hidden base. The Maganacs' were all about him helping him in anyway they could. Quatre was still wondering what the attack was all about and who this Zistis was. The new types of mobile suits were puzzling and confusing. 'Why were the animal shaped?' thought Quatre. 'Even so, one was powerful enough to break through my armor.' Quatre continued to think. Quatre sat up in his bed and turned the television on. Nothing was on the news that was informal. He continued to ponder and wonder.   
"Master Quatre" One of the Maganac's started "We've finished the repairs on your Gundam. The leg is fully restored and the normal preliminaries have been set. The Gundam is in top shape."  
"Thank you" Quatre replied.  
Then Quatre looked up towards the ceiling and then said  
"We shall set out tomorrow"  
  
June 1st AC195  
Howards' Cargo Tanker  
  
Duo was wondering around, checking up on his Gundam. He was in Hanger A where the Deathscythe was kept. His men were doing maintenance on the Gundam while he worried about the new mobile suits. Who and what were they. Who would be piloting them? Then Riley walked by.  
"Oh, hey…" Duo said.  
"What, no comment?" Riley responded.  
"Why do you want one?"  
"No, its just unusual."  
"Oh…so how's your Gundam…what's its name…the Skipper?" Duo said smirking  
"Ha ha" Riley said sarcastically. "It's the Trickster." She said as a matter of fact sort of way.  
"And its being worked on as we speak" She replied back.  
Duo walked around her and continued to walk as he mumbled "oh". He lost his train of thought. No longer did he care of the Trickster he was thinking of the new mobile suits again.  
"Hey, Duo, you ok?" Riley asked worriedly  
"Yea…it's just…who the hell would build those kinds of mobile suits?" Duo pondered a little more. "And who built your Gundam? It doesn't make sense."   
"I told you Duo…you'll find out in due time…" Riley said  
"Ugh, it's just to convenient. I mean, new mobile suits and right then we receive help to destroy them, it's to convenient is all." Duo said as he walked away. 'To convenient.' he thought once again.  
He walked over to the elevator and pressed a button that was labeled C. The elevator shook and it started to go down. Duo grabbed on to his white hat so it wouldn't fall off. His black shirt was moving a bit with the movement and his pants too. When the elevator stopped it made a 'DING' sound. The door opened and Hanger C was revealed. People were moving around and talking. Drills were making sound and other tools too. He walked over to the Trickster and took a good look at it. People were climbing all over it; working on it, making sure it was in good working order. Though Duo had never seen it ever work before anyway. He thought of how it may work and perform but didn't put much thought into it. He walked slowly up to it. He waked around the Trickster and examined it. The Vulcan cannons were put into its knees and head. This was something he had never seen before. 'This could prove to be useful' he thought. 'Double the ammo though' he kept walking around the purplish Gundam. He wanted to take a look at the cockpit. There was no way he could do it now but he would eventually. He was interested in it, and how this Gundam functioned. He gave it no more thought and then left.  
  
Forest outside of Luxemburg HQ  
AC195   
June 1st Day  
  
WuFei was walking around outside. His Gundam was not to far behind him. The back was torn open and there was no immediate way he could have his Gundam repaired. That last blast hurt the Nataku pretty badly. Whatever that blast was, it was something that could not hit him again. WuFei walked over to a tree and jumped up to a branch. He did a quick flip and landed on his feet. He climbed up higher and higher until he was able to see over all the trees. In the far distance he was able to make out a small building that was in the middle of the forest. That was an OZ base. He squinted his eyes, he could see something moving. He saw something rising from the trees.   
"Damn" He muttered.   
The closer they got the more clear they were, they were Aries. WuFei jumped down from branch to branch until he reached the ground. He dashed off towards his Gundam. He could see it in the distance, but he could also hear the Aries getting closer. He picked up a bit of speed trying to get to his Gundam faster. When he reached it he climbed up the leg and into the cockpit. He sat down and the cockpit door closed and the Gundam booted up.  
"Here we go"   
The Gundam stood up. He could see the Aries. All he had to do was not show his backside to the Aries. 'This should be simple' He thought.  
The Gundam jumped into the air and took off towards the Aeries.   
"Here he comes boys," One of the Aries pilots said.  
"RIGHT!" They responded  
WuFei then locked on to one of the Aries.   
"To Weak" He said to himself as he shot his dragon headed arm towards the Aries. The slammed right into it creating an explosion.  
"Heh"  
WuFei then pulled the arm back and landed. He looked up and saw that there were two more to take down. His dragon arm then extended a little but not to far. A twirling jet of fire came out of the dragon head. It hit one of the Aries and sent it flying off into the back round then exploded.   
"One more"  
WuFei jumped up and punched the last one making it explode in the impact. He landed and took off back to the hiding area where he was last relaxing. When he returned, he exited and climbed a tree again, making sure there was no more threat to be aware of.  
  
  
June 1st AC195  
Luxemburg HQ  
  
Van walked around the Hangar Bay watching everyone prepare for whatever may come this way. Zeek followed him quietly. Van was wondering when this attack was going to take place. He kept walking around and thinking. Irvine saw him and caught up.   
"Hey Irvine" Van greeted.  
"Hi" Irvine replied.  
"Have you heard from Fiona or Moonbay lately?" Van asked him.  
"No" He replied plainly.  
"Hmph" Van sighed.  
"Hey Irvine…" Van started  
"Yea?"  
"Have you ever wondered…well," Van stopped walking and so did Zeek and Irvine. He paused before he spoke again  
"Have you ever questioned that we are on the right side?"  
Van stopped then laughed at his own remark. Van knew that he was on the right side.   
"Never mind I said that" Van said back  
"No…" Irvine started  
"I have questioned what side was right or wrong…but a side can neither be good nor bad, it's just that each sides agenda is different. The thing that makes it right or wrong is how you go about finishing your agenda."  
Van and Zeek stood and thought about what Irvine said. This was a very true statement and whether they were on the side that was right or wrong didn't matter to them at this moment.  
Before Van could finish a thought the giant hangar bay doors opened. Everyone looked over. A small figure walked in with an even smaller figure following.  
"Raven" Van muttered  
He was right. Raven walked in and smirked at everyone starring at him. He walked right next to Van and passed him. As he passed Van he smirked and whispered something. "Ready to make my day?" Vans eyes widened as Raven walked by and said that, then he turned around.  
"Raven, where are you going?"   
"To see Treize." Raven replied quietly.  
Van just looked on as Raven and Shadow continued to walk.  
"Right" van said quietly.  
As Raven left the Hangar, Van returned to Irvine and started to talk again.  
"Ready to work with him?" Van asked  
"As ready as I'll ever be. What do you think he's in this for?" Irvine asked.  
"I don't know, but it cant be anything good." Replied Van.  
An hour went by before Van even saw Raven again. There was no sign of Garu and there was no hint of where he was. Treize refused to let Van know what Garu was up to. But there was definitely something going on with him.  
The doors opened and Raven and shadow walked through. Raven walked over to Van and Irvine.  
"Ready?" Raven said with a slight chuckle.  
"Whenever you are…" Van replied.  
Irvine followed Van who was following Raven. Zeek followed behind them all while Shadow was up front with Raven. Van walked over to his Liger while Irvine walked over to his newly repaired Command Wolf.  
"So Raven where is your Zoid?" Irvine asked  
"You'll see" Raven said with a smirk.  
Van and Irvine both had a worried look on their faces. Van jumped into the cockpit and landed with a plop. He pulled a few switches and knobs and the Liger booted up. Irvine had also gotten into his Zoid and booted up the command wolf.   
"Van here, I'm ready to go."   
"Ditto. Lets head out Van…hey where did Raven go?" Irvine asked  
"I dunno" Van replied. "Oh well, let's head out."  
The Liger walked out of the hangar bay doors with the Command wolf following closely. Zeek was also behind them keeping up with a good pace. They were a few steps out of the hangar bay when suddenly a blast landed in front of them.  
"Holy!"   
The liger jumped back and went into a defensive position.  
"IRVINE!" Van yelled.  
"On it!" Then Irvine jumped out in front of him and started to sprint off into the woods.  
"ZEEK!" Van screamed.   
Zeeks' boosters opened and he flew off into the sky. He merged with the Liger and was ready for battle.   
"Where did that come from?"  
"I'm still on it Van" Irvine said.  
Irvine was well into the woods and by now. He was trying to get a good sniper point. The blast came from behind them and he was ready to shoot when he saw what fired. The Liger was still in its first position. "Err". Van couldn't find what shot that blast. There was no other shot coming from any other direction.  
"Sorry bout' that" A voice came over the intercom of Vans Zoid.  
"Did you hear that Irvine?"   
"Yea" Irvine had gotten the message too.  
Suddenly a dinosaur shaped Zoid came from the sky. It was Raven in the Genosaur. Shadow followed behind him.  
"What THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Van yelled.   
"Said I was sorry…geez." Raven then let out a chuckle. "I was letting you know how powerful my Zoid was."  
It was true, the Genosaur was one of the most, if not the most, powerful Zoid of them all. It was hell to anyone who tried to stand up to it. It had a Charged Particle beam cannon mounted in the mouth, and great melee abilities. There was a cannon mounted on the back, this was a new thing Raven added.   
"Irvine head on back, it was Raven" Van said stoically.  
"Right" Irvine replied. 'Damn him'  
Van and Irvine had set out a few paces ahead of Raven. They wanted to leave him behind. They set their communications to only talk to one another.  
"So Irvine, what are we gonna do if we DO find this gundam?" Vans face had a complex look.  
"I dunno…will we even be able to defeat it?"  
"We may have a chance with Raven on our side"  
"Yea maybe."  
They both slowed down and Raven caught up. They opened up their communications but didn't talk the rest of the way. They had been out about three hours now and saw nothing.  
"So where is this Gundam supposed to be?" Irvine questioned.  
"Who knows…" was Vans reply.  
"It's right there," Raven said stoically. The genosaur stopped dead in it's tracks. The Liger and Command Wolf did the same. Van squinted and looked into the forest. Irvine was sitting there starring into the woods.  
"I don't see a thing" Van said to Raven  
"It's there…your just not looking hard enough." Raven said with a slight laugh.  
Again Van squinted into the forest. Neither Van nor Irvine could detect it. Zeek was unable to pick it up on their sensors either.  
"Watch…"  
Raven took off in a running speed towards the area where the Gundam was.  
"Wait!" Van yelled chasing after him.  
Irvine followed behind closely. They ran for about sixty seconds until the genosaur once again stopped.  
"Shhh….the pilot is getting into the Gundam" was Ravens remark. "And it looks like…a teen!" Raven moved his head slightly in awe. 'A child…shouldn't be to hard' Raven thought.  
As the Zoids sat there the Gundam with the Dragon Headed arm began to move, he had saw them. It got up and removed the tarp that was covering it.  
"GET READY!" Exclaimed Irvine.  
The Gundam jumped into the air and boosted its throttles. It jumped into the light of the sun so no one could see it. Suddenly out of the blinding light an object came flying towards the Liger. Van caught site and jumped out of the way firing two counter shots into the general direction of where the object originated.  
"Damnit!"  
The gundam was nowhere to be seen. They looked around them but saw nothing. Out of the corner of Ravens eye he caught a glimpse of a shimmer. The genosaur spun at a 45-degree angle and fired two shots. One hit a tree while the other hit the Gundam. The Dragon Gundam flew towards them, he was hovering above the ground and the throttles were boosting him. There was a small black scorch mark where the blast from the Genosaur had hit. Its arm was in front and the mouth of the reptile was open. A small glimmer of orange shone within the mouth.  
"HEADS UP!" Shouted Van  
Before anyone could react a twirling jet of fire came from the gundam. There was no time for Raven to move, the fire hit him head on.  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Raven was hit.  
The gundam was still coming towards them. It was at full speed. It jumped over the fire filled Raven and did a spin in the air. It landed behind the Liger and Command wolf. As it did it shot out the arm at them. The liger dodged it but it still slammed into the Command Wolf. Irvine went flying and hit a tree. Sparks were flying from the side of the Wolf. There was a wide-open area torn from the Command wolf. The Gundam headed straight for him now. Van saw this and jumped in front of Irvine while firing two shots. The shots merely deflected off of the Gundam's armor and it continued to head straight towards what was now Van.   
"This is it…this is where a warriors journey ends…" Van now standing in the way of the Gundam.  
The Liger roared a loud roar. 'This is where I'm was going to die, then so be it!' Van fired multiple shots at the Gundam. It did nothing.   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Van screamed as he fired one more shot.  
As the shot hit the gundam, the gundam fell front first into the dirt.  
"Huh?" Van was confused.  
Behind the Gundam was Raven in the Genosaur. Smoke was coming from the back of the Gundam and was now incapacitated. The Genosaur fired one Charged Particle Beam shot into the back that had been previously torn open.  
"Sorry bout' that. Didn't mean to make you wait so long" Raven said with a chuckle.  
Now the Gundam was lying there, defeated. But before they could claim the victory over the gundam, the cockpit opened and WuFei jumped out. He went into a full sprint into the forest. He climbed a tree and was jumping from branch to branch. WuFei had gotten away.  
  
  
June 1st AC195  
Circus  
  
Trowa was up on the bars in the tent performing a great balancing act. He ran across a tight rope and flipped. The crowd oooo'ed and abashed He didn't care; this wasn't why he was here. He was forced to entertain people. As he flipped again, another figure climbed onto the tight rope. It was Drick, his new partner. He too was a Gundam pilot. A pilot of the Gundam Dragon. His part of this act was to do a flip over Trowa and land on the tight rope. When that was over and the crowd clapped, Trowa and Drick bowed. Trowa didn't smile, but Drick did. They both walked in the back of the tent.  
"Good job Trowa" Drick complimented with a smile.  
"Yea, thanks, you too I guess." Trowa said. He felt forced o say it back.  
Drick put on some clothes and walked outside. It was dark out. The moon was full too. Trowa followed and looked to the sky.   
"Well, I'm outta here" Drick said spontaneously.   
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.  
"I've got some…. Errands to run" Drick said with some hesitation.  
"Then I'm going with you."  
"If you wish."  
Trowa and Drick walked about three miles into the thick of the woods. There, against a boulder, lay a gundam underneath a tarp colored green. On the other side was another giant tarp covering the Gundam Heavy Arms. They both pulled off the tarp and climbed into their Gundams. They stood up and headed off in the opposite direction of the circus.   
Dricks' Gundam looked like an older version of the Shen Long. It had a dragon arm but no fire came out.   
"Where are we going?" Trowa asked.  
"There are reports of some Mobile Suits about twenty miles ahead. I want to check it out."  
"Right"   
They both took off towards the area specified. About fifteen miles in, Trowa picked up something on his radar.  
"Wait…there!" Trowa said quietly.  
Drick looked ahead and could see something rustling in the woods.   
"I see-"  
Before Drick could finish his sentence a blast came out of the woods hitting the Dragon Gundam in the head. Drick only flinched but it didn't do any damage.  
"What is it?" Drick asked.  
"Hang on"  
Trowa zoomed in on the origin of the blast. He could make out five wolf shaped mobile suits.  
"There…it looks like a new type of mobile suits. They're small and look like wolves. It doesn't matter, destroy them, they're the enemy."  
"Right"  
Dricks' gundam shot out its arm like Shen Long. It smashed into one of the Wolf Suits. An explosion took place and when the smoke cleared the other four were gone.  
"Shit" Drick declared. There was no sign of them.  
A blast hit Heavy Arms in the back. Heavy Arms turned around but there was nothing there. Again another blast hit him on his left flank. He turned and saw nothing.  
"There to fast." Drick said plainly.  
"Leave it to me"   
Trowa's gundam did a flip into the air and was looking like it was going to do a belly flop onto the ground. Then his shoulder armaments opened up and revealed missile packs. His gattling chest guns opened along with everything else that could be fired.  
"Stand Back!"  
The Dragon Gundam jumped back whole Heavy Arms started to fire everything. The trees were being obliterated along with anything else in the forest. The missiles were firing and so were the guns. After about three minutes of this Trowa landed.   
"Look around, tell me if you see anything Drick"  
"Right"  
Both Gundams looked around the scorched forest. They found nothing. There was no sign of the Zoids.  
"Great, all that did was draw attention and make fireworks." Drick complained.  
"No…. there!" Trowa pointed out something running out in the open, it was a wolf suit.  
The suit didn't move.   
"Til' Next time Gundams!" the pilot declared to the Gundam pilots.  
Then the Wolf suit took off into the remainder of the woods.  
  
  
June 2nd   
Luxemburg HQ  
  
Van, Irvine and Raven hadn't returned from their mission yet. It was about three o'clock in the morning. The army was sleeping except for a few who were working on their Zoids or waiting for the sun to rise. The giant Bay Doors remained quiet and nothing seemed to move. Treize wait in his office patiently. He was waiting for someone. Right then the bay doors opened. A figure walked through with a cloak on. He walked past all the soldiers in the bay without glancing at them. There was chatter among the soldiers, questioning who this man was. There was no response from the figure. He continues to walk until he reached the doors with the sign "HANGAR BAY A EXIT". He passed the doors and started down the corridor. He walked pass many doors and continued down the hallway. He stopped at a door with the sign "Master Treize" On it. He knocked three times and the doors opened. Treize stood up and promptly said, "Welcome" the figure just nodded and said, "You asked for me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
HEY EVERYONE. SRY BOUT' THE WAIT. DIDN'T INTRODUCE ANY NEW CHARACTERS THIS TIME BUT THERE WILL BE IN THE NEW FUTURE! THANX  
zCreatorRX78 


End file.
